The Heart of the Hearth
by bookwormmovielover
Summary: Hestia has always longed for a child of her own, but with an oppurtunity that is too good to be true, is she making a mistake, or will the outcome be worth the condequences? Read and find out the chaos that will ensue with the first and only child of Hestia being born. This is a story I’ve had in my head for a long time and will be part one of a two or three part series.
1. The Beginning

**_*YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT*_**

 ** _Hi!! So I attempted to write this before but I hardly even started it and gave up? Idk I think my mental state was just out of wack. This time I am determined to see this story through, and motivate myself to work harder. This story idea has been in my head ever since I was 11, and it is like my baby. I wish you could get the full picture of this story because I imagine myself as the main character and there are some parts that you visually won't understand because no ones mental imaging I guess you could say is the same. I hope that y'all like it and I would love to read comments about constructive criticism and support. Without further ado, I present: The Heart of the Hearth!!!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters from the books but I do own any original characters that were not in the books._**

High up on the Empire State Building, was the current home of Mount Olympus, the home of the gods. In the throne room of Mount Olympus there was what appeared to be an eight year old girl sitting at a hearth, tending to the flames and viewing on the world below, and all of the happy families that inhibited it. This was no young girl however. This was Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, home, and family.

As she sat there, she looked into the precious flames and sighed, feeling sad as she saw happy families doing various activities. Normally she was happy to do this, feeling complete as she watched over her domain. Now however, all she could think about was how much she wished for a child of her own.

She saw how all of her family had sired many demigods and visited Camp Half Blood many times, although she had almost never been noticed. Sadly, she had sworn to never have one, to remain a virgin forever.

"You know, I think I could help you with that issue of yours", a feminine voice said. Hestia turned around and saw Hecate leaning against one of the pillars smirking st her. Her eyes widened for a second before turning around and relaxing and said "I don't know what you're talking about".

The goddess of magic stood up and walked slowly toward Hestia and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the hearth, seeing the fire flicker with images of two children playing with leaf piles and replied with a tsk and said, "Now I think we both know that's not true. I can help you have a child without breaking your vows, so your child will never be cursed by the Styx. I can even help find her a loving home so she will be safe from Old Thunderhead. All I need are some ingredients you can provide, and for you to pick someone to be the 'father'", the sly goddess making air quotations as she said the word father.

Instantly the goddess in the form of a young girl bristled with suspicion, wondering why she was suddenly being offered help from a goddess who has stirred up trouble many times. Seeing her apprehension Hecate fake pouted and turned swiftly and started walking out of the throne room and telling Hestia that her offer was only available until she stepped out of the throne room, but that she was welcome to sit there with no opportunity for what she wanted most.

Hestia sat there staring at the fire seeing images flicker every couple of seconds of families and children as she tried to will herself to stay silent.

"What's your price? I know you always for one, and I know that you don't do things like this out of the goodness of your heart", the hearth goddess found herself saying.

Hecate merely turned her head, with one foot on the threshold of the grand double doors, and with a grin that sent chills down her spine and said, "Think of it a favor, and one day if I ever need something from you, then that's how you will repay me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare a potion, I'm sure you'll want to do this sooner rather than later," and with that she closed the double doors behind her, leaving Hestia to wonder if it was too late to change her mind, although she had never said aloud she agreed, she knew there was one person she could trust to confide in, and hoped that this didn't come back to haunt her.


	2. Chapter 2: A new beginning

**_Thanks to all of you who have read and commented, it feels great to know that my first multi chapter story is so loved!! Since this will have many chapters and be a series I would like to recommend you stories that I have read and followed, and possibly other things like books and musicals. Since the author that did this inspired me to spread great stories around, that author's story will be first. It is a Vampire Academy story called On my way back by Vabhout. Also, I realized I didn't have a date on the first chapter and I'm sorry about that. This story takes place in December of 2000. The reason I'm saying this is because in my mind this story in the future is very time sensitive and I want it to be as correct as possible. If you guys catch something I may have messed up on please let me know and I will make sure it gets fixed._** ** _Ok I'm done now lol, and away we go! (Rick and Morty reference if you didn't know :) )_**

The next day was December 21st, the winter solstice. Everyone was in their thrones waiting for the precise moment to start, while Hestia poked at the coals with a plain black fireplace poker, like you would see next to a fireplace in a house. As she did so she thought of her family, and as dysfunctional they seemed to be, she still loved them all dearly; even her brother Hades, whom everyone feared or disliked just because his domain was the Underworld. It saddened her to think of how the others seemed to cast him out, she was sure that if given the chance to talk and bond with him they would find that he is not the dark evil god everyone portrays him as. He wasn't perfect by any means, but she hoped that one day he would be more accepted and less feared. That her family could be more united.

Her thoughts were cut off by Zeus thrusting the arm he was using to hold his Master Bolt up, causing thunder to crack and lightning to strike ominously. Everyone quieted down and looked toward the king of the gods as he cleared his throat... and proceeded to talk about nothing that was important or interesting. Save for Hestia, everyone groaned quietly, realizing it was going to be one of _those_ meetings.

After what felt like an eternity, which was saying something when immortal people were involved, he finally seemed to be finished and added as a final note, "oh, and making sure that you are all running your domains smoothly and precisely, we wouldn't want another incident", and after he said the last word he glanced at Poseidon as if to say he was referring to him. The god in question glared back and said in an accusatory tone, "what do you mean another incident?"

Sensing that an argument was coming up Hestia stopped poking at the fires and closed her eyes, thinking happy thoughts of her family: Apollo's beautiful music, Zeus saving her and her siblings from their terrible father, the (usually) calming demeanor of Poseidon, Athena's wisdom guiding everyone, Hermes' helpfulness to anyone who was in need of it, and many more. As she did so the fire glowed a bit brighter and a wave of peace and love enveloped the other gods. The two quarreling brothers soon ceased their arguments and mumbled about forgetting it. Zeus then cleared his throat again and said, "right then, I think we're all done here", and with that all the gods and goddesses left one by one until only the god of the seas was left.

Before he could leave and go back to Atlantis Hestia stood up and walked over to her brother and asked if they could talk. He thought about it for a second and after making the decision that Atlantis wasn't too busy at the moment he nodded and said, "of course, lead the way."

They walked to her abode since it was only a short distance away, and as they entered she offered her brother something to eat or drink. He declined and they both sat down in a set of chairs. Suddenly feeling anxious about how her brother would respond she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was for her, the one and only time she would be selfish about something. She opened her eyes and very calmly said to her brother, "I need your help so I can have a child."

As soon as she said the word child his eyes went wide and he was frozen, as if he had gazed at Medusa and turned to stone. He couldn't even speak because he was so shocked. He knew that his sister sometimes longed to have a kid, he had had many a discussion with her about it, but to hear her say she would break her vows to stay a maiden forever left him baffled.

She soon realized that she should have worded that better, seeing her brother with his eyes wide and mouth open so she quickly said, "I don't mean breaking my vows- Hecate visited me yesterday and offered me a chance to have a kid without breaking my vows, I don't know what kind of magic or spell she's using but she just said that someone had to be the quote on quote father, and out of everyone I thought you would be willing to help. I also thought that your son Percy could have a sibling. We both know how hard it is for demigods, and I figured that they could help each other." She then teared and pleaded with her brother saying, "please Poseidon I know that this isn't the most logical thing I'm asking of you but you're the only one I can trust, I just want one child, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl I just want one. Please help me."

He continued to sit there as his sister begged for his help, and as he thought about what he said he knew he couldn't say no. Hestia was the glue for the whole family, she was the kindest, loving and helping everyone with no exclusions. If anyone deserved to have at least one child it was her. He also thought about his son and agreed that at least if he had a sibling then it might make things a tiny bit easier for him, as well as helping his sister's child to adjust. He mulled it over in his head and after a couple minutes he slowly nodded his head. He then stood up and walked to where the hearth goddess sat and lightly pulled on her arm, standing her up and as she did he held her arms and looked into her teary eyes, nodding again and said, "I'll do it. It's the least I can do, for everything you have done for me and the rest of the family."

She looked at him just as shocked as he did when she asked for his help. She thought that after seeing his reaction he would refuse and she wouldn't have known what to do if he did. Tears finally brimmed in her eyes and she hugged her brother tightly and thanked him again over and over. He hugged her back as she cried, and when she finished she pulled back and before she could speak a puff of smoke suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The siblings looked around in confusion until the smoke dissipated, leaving a peice of paper rolled up floating in the air. Hestia grabbed it and unrolled it and read it aloud as her brother looked with her seeing a pair of torches at the bottom, Hecate's symbol.

 _I see you've found a father figure. Good. Meet me in my palace three days from now, at sundown. We've got a child to create._


	3. Ch 3:Double, Double Toil and Trouble

**_Welcome to chapter 3!! I love seeing you guys create ideas about how this story will go, but only time will tell. I can't believe how much love this story has gotten and I'm so excited to take you along on this journey. Today's recommendation is going to be a musical this time, and it is... Dear Evan Hansen!!! Even if any of you aren't particularly interested in musicals I would suggest listening to the first song, I saw this with my theatre group in Broadway a couple of years ago and I bawled like a baby. It was so beautiful and emotional and I just love theatre, it will always have a special place in my heart. Onto the story!!_**

 _December 24th,2000_

Three days flew by and the sun was about to set. The sky was breathtaking with an array of colors, but that wasn't the focus of the hearth goddess's mind. As she sat on a park bench in Central Park, where she and Poseidon agreed to meet before going to Hecate's home, she felt herself getting anxious, hoping that this went well and all worked out. The longer she sat there the more she was starting to doubt her decision. What if Hecate had a trick up her sleeve? What if this was all a ploy to get back in the good graces of the Olymians? What if her child died from something she couldn't control? What if her child was shunned when discovered for what he/she was? The worst thought was, what if Zeus kills my child for existing? Round and round her mind went as she thought of all of what could go wrong. Before she could think further about if she was making the right choice, her brother appeared, the smell of the sea wafting with his presence.

She turned around and stood up, seeing his smile and slowly started to calm down, doubts and worries drifting away. "Are you ready?", he asked. She nodded slowly as she thought to herself, _I hope so_ , and together they vanished into thin air.

They reappeared directly in front of Hecate's home, and as soon as they did the door swung open slowly and silently. The siblings looked at each other and nodded once before stepping inside. As soon as they did the door swung shut and torches lit themselves all around the room, revealing a small corridor, and seeing a faint light at the end. Both gods walked through the corridor seeing the light get brighter and brighter, and when they reached the end they saw a cauldron with Hecate at it, stirring a glowing substance inside it.

"Ah, you're both here, excellent", Hecate said. "Do you have the things I asked for?"

On the second day of waiting Hestia and Poseidon had gotten individual notes with items that only they could get. Neither of them asked questions, and while it was harder for Poseidon, they both discreetly got what Hecate needed. Both gods nodded their heads. In response the goddess of magic smiled slyly and said, "good, then let's begin. Drop them in one by one when I call them out." They both nodded once more and Hecate cleared her throat as she stared at the liquid that was brewing.

"A burning coal from the hearth of Olympus." Hestia took out the coal from her pocket and closed her eyes thinking of love and family, and instantaneously the coal was suddenly burning. She walked over to the cauldron and dropped it with whatever was brewing. A fizz could be heard as it stayed afloat for a second, then slowly sank to the bottom of the concoction.

"A piece of coral from Atlantis", the goddess said next. Poseidon stepped up to the cauldron and took a piece of coral out, and tossed it in. The contents of the cauldron were now starting to bubble as the coral sank, all the while continuously being stirred.

"An item that brings family together." The next thing that was taken out of the hearth goddess's pocket was a buttery roll, one that was burned from the pyre of Camp Half Blood, and since a god's name wasn't spoken, the roll went to her. Now an aroma was present in the room. It smelled like a homemade feast, and the ocean. It was an odd mixture but somehow still smelled nice.

"Water from a rainstorm", Hecate said, now stirring intensely as the spell was coming together. A vial of water was brought out, uncapped, and poured in.

The goddess continued stirring as a knife was levitated in front of the other two gods as she said, "and now, for the final ingredient. I need both of you to bleed into the cauldron."

Hestia and Poseidon glanced at each other, then looked back at the knife. Poseidon grabbed the knife, bringing his hand over the cauldron, then made a small incision on his palm, letting the ichor from his body splash in. He then stepped back, his wound already healing, and handed the knife to his sister. She took a step so she was in front of the cauldron, looked down at the knife, then slowly made a cut on her palm as well, pausing as she saw gold appear on her skin, before turning her hand to the side and letting it drip. The knife seemed to be yanked from her hands as it was now in the air on its own again and placed itself gently on a shelf.

Hecate continued to stir for a few seconds, then stopped and took her stirrer out and said, "and that's all I need you to do. Now all you need to do is wait until I let you know I'm done. Now shoo, I'm a very busy goddess you know", and with that she smiled widely and stood up, walking into another room, closing the door behind her. The siblings looked at each other curiously, shrugged, then walked out the way they came, conversing with each other about names and what the future held for their future son or daughter.

When Hecate was certain they were gone, she smirked and walked back into the room with the cauldron, this time holding a black feather from a raven. She walked over to the boiling pot and dropped the sixth ingredient in, watching as it sizzled and dissolved. What the naive gods didn't know wouldn't hurt them, for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Names

**_Hi guys, I am so sorry it's been six days now, I had the plan to post every two or three but the days are all blurring together for me, it might not even be an issue for y'all but for me it just doesn't feel right to wait that long. This chapter won't be as long or elaborate as the other ones, just a calmer chapter about baby names, I hope you guys like it! Today's recommendation is actually two stories that go hand in hand with each other: Ache For Us/Running Among Wolves by SereneCalamity, it's a Mortal Instruments fanfic so if you want to go show those stories some love, and let me know if any of you check out a recommendation I give, I'd love to hear if anyone likes it. Thanks again for all the love and support y'all are giving this story, it warms my heart knowing that people like reading it. Now, onward with the story!!!_**

After Hestia and Poseidon left Hecate's home, they planned on meeting up again to discuss names for their future child. They decided to go back to Central Park the next day, not wanting to possibly run into other gods since Poseidon was mainly at Atlantis. Hestia was there first, sitting on a bench as she watched children play. She knew she would have to wait a while as her brother was busy running his kingdom. When the sun was starting to go down was when her brother arrived, sitting down next to her and relaxing a bit, tired, or as tired as a god could be, after looking after his domain all day.

"Long day?", Hestia asked. In response her brother replied, "it wasn't that bad, just a few minor issues, nothing I can't handle." She nodded and they sat there for a few minutes enjoying the peacefulness. After a short while Poseidon turned his head toward his sister and asked, "so, any names you have in mind? This is your only child after all."

The hearth goddess shook her head and said, "I don't know. I never thought I would be doing this, naming someone. Do you have any ideas?"

The god of the sea shook his head. They sat there for a few minutes before spouting off names. For the next hour they did that, but none of the names sounded right. Derek, Sam, Alex, Savannah, Nate, Hayla, Mason, Alexandra, Angelica, Dean, David, Allie, Stephanie, Mark, on and on and on. No names that were suggested sounded right, and they definitely did not want to use any names from Greek history, since most of the people who bore those names did not live happy lives. Hestia sighed, wondering if they would ever pick a name, and sat there still brainstorming ideas. Finally Poseidon said a name that sounded perfect, like music to her ears. "How about Lydia?"

She turned to him slowly, then smiled. "Yes, I like that name, it sounds wonderful." Suddenly thinking of another name she said, "and if it's a boy, what about James?"

Her brother nodded and said simply, " I think that'll do just fine. James if it's a boy and Lydia if it's a girl. It's settled then." He then sighed and stood up and told his sister that he should be heading back now. She waved her hand letting him know it was ok, and so he did, disappearing in a fine mist that smelled of salt. She soon vaporized into her home as well, and felt hopeful about her child's future.


	5. Chapter 5: Gameplan

**_Hello hello!!! Welcome back, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry about the delay my internet was down for some reason. Today's recommendation is going to be a TV show called Avatar: The Last Airbender. I know that the show probably isn't aired anymore but I loved watching it as a kid, and they actually made a show that was like a sequel called The Legend of Korra, so if you ever feel like watching something new, or if you've watched it before and get nostalgic then give it a go! With all that said, let's get into the story!!_**

December 27, 2000

Four days had passed since Hecate began to work her magic, and Hestia and Poseidon had heard no word from her. While the sea god wasn't as worried, being preoccupied with his many duties of running his domain, Hestia was a different story. She thought constantly about how this was all going to turn out, many scenarios running through her head, and none of them good. What if Hecate had been lying to her this whole time? What if something went wrong with the spell- or potion, whatever it was- and she was trying to fix it without letting her know? What if the other gods were becoming suspicious? The worst thought soon was pictured clearly through the heart goddess's head; what if Zeus had found out about and destroyed her only chance to have a child? What if he was on his way at this very moment to punish her?

She closed her eyes and sat still, forcing herself to breathe in and out deeply until she calmed down, her posture relaxing and her mind no longer on the what if's. She was just overthinking and worrying too much. It would all be fine. Soon, she would be able to hold her baby in her arms, and all would be well.

As if on cue, a rolled up note appeared in the air, falling into her lap. The goddess jumped slightly, not expecting the note to appear when it did. It fell to the floor as a result of her being startled. She sighed as she realized what happened and picked it up, and read the message, telling her that she and Poseidon would need to come to her home one more time before the spell was ready, so they could all discuss how they would proceed once the spell was ready. In the note it also said that Poseidon had gotten the same message so Hestia wouldn't have to let him know.

Hestia exited her home and made her trek to Hecate's. As she did she saw Athena walking on the same path as her, coming straight toward her. Before she could travel away or hide, the wisdom goddess set her eyes on the hearth goddess. Hestia winced but kept walking, hoping that her niece wouldn't notice that she usually wasn't out and about, normally being inside and tending to her duties at the hearth. They kept walking toward each other until they were about a foot away, at which they stopped as Hestia asked, "hello Athena, what brings you outside on this fine day?", trying to conceal her nervousness.

The wisdom goddess replied, "oh I was just on my way to discuss tactics with and advise my father. What about you? You usually seem to be at the hearth."

The hearth goddess winced internally as she quickly lied, saying, "me? I just decided that I should take a walk. A leisurely stroll is a gift, you know."

Immediately she got a bad feeling as her neice purses her lips and nodded, replying with a curt "indeed. Well I must be going, so if you'll excuse me", and she bowed her head as she stepped to the side of her aunt and walked the way Hestia came.

Sighing, she brushed it off and hoped for the best as she continued her journey until she made it to her destination. When she did she raised her hand to knock but the door swung open before she could. She briskly stepped inside where she saw Hecate standing beside Poseidon. They turned their heads to her and asked what took her so long. Hestia explained that she ran into Athena and their discussion. Both gods' brows furrowed with worry. Hecate sighed then said, ok, now the need for planning ahead is even more great. I don't want to think of what will happen if and when our dear king hears of this news, now let me think for a moment", saying the words _dear king_ sarcastically.

After a few minutes she nodded her head in affirmation to herself and said, "alright, here's what we're going to do. The potion isn't complete yet, but it nearly is. A couple more days and it will be. When that happens you two will come here immediately. Hestia when you do you will take the potion with you and you will both leave. After you have what you desire I don't want you two around here any longer, I don't need Zeus on my back for anything else I've done. Once you have it all you have to is drink it and it will allow a child to manifest itself in your arms. What you do next is up to you, but I don't want you two discussing it here. Now that I'm in jeopardy I need to decide how I'm going to get myself out of this mess. Now shoo, and remember, you owe me Hestia. I'll collect my debt at some point, whether it be a year, ten, or even a decade or century."

With that the goddess of magic turned her back and walked out of the room, muttering to herself about helping people and making the right decision. As she did a broom levitated and softly hit at the two gods, pushing at them until they were at the door. The door swung open and the broom pushed them out, swooshing back inside with a thud being heard from behind them.

After the shock of what had just happened wore off, Hestia and Poseidon gave each other an anxious glance, as Poseidon said, "well this is just perfect. I need to get on my way back to Atlantis, maybe I can find a way to save us some time. Once we get the potion meet me at Montauk. We should be safer there for the time being. I'll see you in a couple of days."

The sea god vanished with a watt of salt reaching Hestia's nose. She sighed, scared and frustrated. She too vanished, arriving back at her home. She sat down at the hearth and tended to it, and as the flames burnt bright with love she thought about what she was going to do when she realized something. What did Hecate mean when she said _what you do next is up to you_? It sounded like she was hiding something. But she wouldn't withhold information from them, right?


	6. Chapter 6: Cat’s Out of the Bag

**_Hello hello!!! Things are picking up with this chapter, and there aren't that many left, so this is going to be fun!! Today's recommendation is Savage Heart by VeraRain18. It's a Darkest Powers fanfic, but doesn't follow the story it just uses the characters; it also has over fifty chapters (with a new one hopefully soon) so if you feel like trying something new and want to read something that feels like a book of its own I would definitely say check it out. As always I love seeing you guys comment, and with your own speculations, it's awesome. And now... chapter six!!!_**

December 28, 2000

It was a quiet day on Mount Olympus. Too quiet. Hestia was sitting at the hearth in the throne room, and she was getting more and more anxious the longer she felt like she was waiting for two measly days to pass. To a god two days would be like a millisecond, but to her? It might as well have been an eternity. Every second that she was sitting there the more she was getting scared. She felt it in her gut that something was wrong. That Athena had told her father and any minute Hestia's dear youngest brother would come in and punish her. Maybe even lock her up somewhere. Or, the worst thought came to mind, even worse than being punished; having her one and only chance to be a mother would be taken away from her.

Hestia knew that by doing this, eventually someone would find out, and maybe she wouldn't be punished, but she would be shunned. That didn't matter to her though. What mattered to her was having the one thing she wanted, more than anything in the world. A child of her own. Someone to be part of her family. Yes she did have a family, but it was no secret that it was not a happy one. Lies, greed, unfaithfulness, violence, feuds; all of that was what her family had partaken in. She wanted someone who was pure. Someone that wouldn't be like the other gods, even if some had made mistakes smaller than others.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps approaching. She willed herself to have some courage as the sound got louder, and louder, until it was right by the large grand doors of the throne room. She poked at the coals nervously, staring at the flames as the doors swung open, slow and soft thuds being heard coming up straight to the hearth. Hestia lifted her head slowly to see who it was. And there he was. The almighty king of the gods. Zeus, in all his pinstripe suit glory. He had a stern face and almost looked angry, but in a calm and collected way at the same time.

"Hello sister", said Zeus in a calculating tone.

Hestia inhaled deeply and replied, "hello brother. How have you been doing?" She looked in his eyes trying to convey a calming and peaceful tone, but she could see that he wasn't going to be calm or peaceful. In fact, he had a gleam in his eyes that made her shudder involuntarily.

In what was only a few seconds, but felt like forever, still staring her down, almost glaring as he said, "well I was doing fine until I heard that you and Poseidon were acting suspiciously, being out and about when both of you have duties, and that you visited a certain magic goddess's house. I also heard about a snippet of a conversation between you and our brother about a child. Care to explain?"

Hestia frowned in confusion, wondering where he could have gotten all that information. Sure Athena bumped into her but there was no way she could have deduced that she was meeting with Poseidon and Hecate. She had no words, not being able to think of a single explanation. Then it hit her. She never noticed it so she couldn't have known it was there, but she should have thought of it. Though she never pegged wise old owls as peeping ones too.

The hearth goddess squared her shoulders as she looked at the king with determination. "No, I don't. I'm not harming anyone, and I'm not breaking any vows, if that's what you're concerned about. You can go back to doing your godly duties, and I'll continue to do mine. This hearth is the heart of Olympus you know." With that, she turned away from him slightly and stared at the hearth, poking at the coals and focusing her energy on love and family.

Zeus however, had other ideas. He pointed a finger menacingly at her and snarled, "I'm warning you. If you try to have a child in any way I will make sure that it will not live, and you will be punished, severely." He then started to walk out of the throne room.

Anger washed over Hestia. How dare he... How dare he threaten her child, who wasn't even born yet, and herself as well. He was the king yes, but that was no excuse for the way he just treated her, his own sister. She called out loud enough for him to hear, "you have no right to treat me this way. You may be king but you are also the youngest sibling. I thought that deep down you cared at least a little about family. I was wrong. You are cruel and selfish. If you go forward with your little plan I will make sure the others will be on my side, not yours."

He merely slammed the doors of the throne room, the sound echoing ominously. She sighed as she realized how much of a predicament she had gotten herself into. Things were going to be a lot more difficult now.


	7. Chapter 7: My Child’s A What?

**_Hello hello!! I'm really sorry I haven't been posting regularly. I know I probably sound like a broken record but I'm going through some stuff right now and I'm really forgetful, I also feel like the more I pressure myself to do something the more I end up not doing it, I also just got sick so that's been fun, but I'm going to try my hardest to stay on top of things. So with that being said welcome back, we are so close to the end of this story!!! Don't worry soon after it is finished I will start the second story, I'm not sure exactly when though. To any football fans, I hope you had fun watching the Super Bowl. I'm not a big sports fan but I ended up watching it anyway with family and I actually liked it! Today's recommendation is actually a song; I just discovered George Michael's Careless Whisper and it's stuck in my head. And, for all you lovely folks that like rock, Seether did a cover of it and it's just as good. As always, leave any comments or questions you have, I love seeing that this story is so loved, and away we go!!! (Rick and Morty reference)_**

December 29, 2000

After the disastrous exchange with her brother, she was distraught. She never knew she had it in her to say what she said, but it was true. Why would Zeus react this way? She wasn't breaking her vows of being a maiden so why go far as to threaten to kill the child and lock her, his own sister, up?

Was it the prophecy?? Yes she was one of the eldest gods, but seeing as Hestia was the most peaceful out of her siblings, it didn't quite make sense. Yes technically Poseidon was the father, but she knew of his son, Percy. He had told her of the boy while discussing about her wanting his help, but he was very brief about it. That would make him the one the prophecy foretold, seeing that he survived that is. If he did, then her child wouldn't even be a teenager by the time he turned sixteen.

She stopped thinking about the prophecy, thinking on it and coming to the realization that her child couldn't be a demigod. Both her and Poseidon were gods. Demigods could only be aired by a god and a mortal. There was no way it was the prophecy.

As she sat in her home, by the hearth, she thought, long and hard. However she couldn't come up with a single reason that made sense. After sitting there for what felt like ages, mindlessly poking at the coals as she did so, she finally asked the question that had been prodding her mind since the conversation with her youngest brother. Was he so power hungry and paranoid that the thought of the most peaceful goddess having a child caused him to claim death threats and punishment??? Yes those two traits described him perfectly, but surely he wasn't that anxious and suspicious.

Hestia sighed as she forced herself to stop thinking these thoughts. There was no use in trying to figure out Zeus. He seemed to do a lot of things without proper reason. Even if he had the slightest reason, he was so extreme that nothing he did seemed to be rational.

A knock on her door startled her, nearly dropping the fire poker as her head lifted suddenly, her eyes staring down the door like it was going to be broken in. The hearth goddess sighed as she calmed down slightly, setting the poker on the stones surrounding the fire, stood up, and walked to the door. She sighed again as she calmed down a bit more and opened the door, seeing Poseidon on the other side.

"You know you could have just flashed in", she said, as she opened the door wider and let her brother inside. He closed the door behind him and replied with a forced grin, "where's the fun in that, besides, a nice stroll with beautiful scenery can't be passed up. A leisurely stroll is a gift, you know." He then sighed as he leaned against the door and she knew without having to ask why he was upset.

"Did Zeus talk to you too?" She asked even though she knew he did, and sure enough, the sea god nodded his head and muttered something about being the god of the sky but being an airhead was taking it too far. She sat down at her hearth and put her head in her hands, wondering why the one thing she wanted was something that almost seemed impossible to have. Yes she technically had a solution to have a child but she didn't want her child being harassed by the other gods for existing, especially Zeus. She also certainly didn't want for her son or daughter to be in danger for something he/she had no control over. It just wasn't fair. Maybe she should just accept the fact that it wasn't meant to be, and that the only child she would ever have would be in her dreams.

"Stop", she heard softly. She looked up suddenly to see her brother, kneeling in front of her with a determined look on his face, and he grabbed her hands softly and squeezed them as he said, "if anyone deserves this it's you. I don't care how far I have to go I will protect him or her. Once the others see how much this is what you want and that you didn't break your vows I'm sure the others will be on our side. Zeus may be the king but he has no control over this. He can't use the excuse of the prophecy, the child will be a god. He's just power hungry and feels the need to control everything."

Slowly Hestia calmed down and nodded, taking deep breaths. Once she was at ease Poseidon released his sister's hands from his grip and stood up, just in time for a burst of smoke to appear. Both gods took a step back in alarm before it subsided, revealing a vial of a blue glowing liquid with a note wrapped around it. The siblings looked at each other before Hestia walked up to it, reaching for it hesitantly, as if she would get burned. She then grabbed it, looking back at her brother and took a deep breath before unrolling the note and read it, and what she read shook her to the core.

 _Here's your potion, all you have to do is drink it and your bouncing bundle of joy will appear in your arms. Oh, I forgot to mention one tiny detail you should know before drinking this. Because of my magic, your child won't be immortal. Good luck. By the way, you still owe me, regardless of whether you drink this or not. I helped, now you deliver._


	8. Chapter 8: Making a Decision

**_Hello my loves, and welcome back to another chapter!!! I used a youtuber's intro for this chapter, since she is my recommendation for the day. Her name is LoeyLane and she does videos about paranormal stuff, so if you are into creepy stuff you should check her out. She also does plus size fashion videos so if that might interest you as well you can, although I have to admit I've only watched her paranormal videos. Thank you peeps for liking this story and commenting, it means a lot to me. Let's get into the chapter!! :)_**

Words could not describe what Hestia was feeling. She thought it was a given that her child would be immortal. That she would actually get to raise him/her. Hear the child's first words and see the first steps. Watch the growth of her only offspring, and one day have her precious son or daughter help her spreading love and kindness, and being a part of the family, though broken as it was. Why was this happening to her? Why was it the one thing that she wanted, that she went to great lengths to have, would never truly be hers? She didn't want her child to die. She wanted for he/she to live with her, forever. Her one and only.

She didn't realize that she was almost on the ground until she felt taut arms enveloping her, warmth spreading into her body. She looked up, her vision blurry from the tears in her eyes, to see her brother, who presumably stopped her from falling. If it weren't for the look in his eyes, you would assume he was not showing emotion.

"Damn her. Damn that witch", he said; his eyes filled with rage and uncertainty. She couldn't tell which context he was using the word witch, not that it mattered, seeing as now she was both.

They sat there at a loss for words, and at some point she wrapped her arms around him so they were both holding and comforting each other. Eventually Poseidon picked her up and sat her at her hearth and held her hands in his, hoping the flames would give her solace as he asked, "what do you plan on doing now, dear sister? I know this isn't what either of us were expecting, and that this will change everything about how we have to handle things from now on, but I know that this is the only thing you want for yourself, and you deserve to have a child of your own, more than anyone. No matter what you choose I support you. This is your call."

She sat there for what felt like hours but was merely minutes, silently pondering her choices. If she brought her child into the world, she wouldn't be a part of the child's whole life. She would have to watch from afar as he/she grew until monsters began to be attracted to her, and she would have to go to camp. And one day he/she would join the Underworld as a spirit. Even if she accepted that fact, could she bring herself to doom an innocent life to the tortures of being a demigod? The hearth goddess knew the things they endured, having constantly spending time at the camp hearth.

Perhaps one day however, if and when the other gods were on her side, she could convince them to let the child become a god. Or if it was a girl she could be a Huntress. Although Hestia did not completely agree with her niece's view on men, she knew her potential daughter would be in great hands.

There was also the fact that she owed Hecate regardless of what choice she made. It pained her to say it, but she was right. Hecate helped her and gave her the final product. Her part of the bargain was complete. At least if she did have her child it would be worth whatever the magic goddess asked for in return, even though she possibly wouldn't have her child around forever. Having the memories of he/she would mean the world to her, no matter how few or plentiful they were.

With her heart and mind made up she looked her brother in the eyes and said with determination, "like you said, this will complicate things. It'll be hard, but it'll be worth it. I will love my baby no matter what. Let's have a child, and give your son a sibling."


	9. Chapter 9: Saying Hello and Goodbye

**_Oh my gosh, this is the last chapter for part 1. It's so crazy to think that for so long I've had this story in my head, and literally played it out all the time, and it almost feels like it's coming true by writing and publishing it. I can't thank you all enough for reading it and being so encouraging with your comments, it honestly means the world to me. Today's recommendation is a movie called The Crow. I had heard a lot of good things about it but had never seen it until a couple of days ago with my boyfriend and it was amazing; I nearly cried at the end and it fit my dark personality perfectly. So now I present you the final chapter of The Heart of the Hearth. Enjoy._**

The two siblings sat next to Hestia's hearth as they talked about what they would have to do now that the child was discovered to be mortal. Obviously she wouldn't be able to raise the child, so somehow they were going to have to place him/her with other mortals to take care of her.

"I don't suppose Sally could take care of her too, could she?"

The sea god chuckled and replied, "Percy's a handful on his own, although I'm sure Sally would if that wasn't an issue."

They continued to sit silently as they thought more and more. Eventually the hearth goddess thought of something, and it clicked. It made perfect sense, and it would help someone in distress, help someone's family grow. "What if we left her at an adoption center? I hate the thought of leaving him/her like that but maybe there is a way we can have someone help make sure she gets adopted."

Poseidon nodded softly and smiled warmly at his sister as he said, "I think that's a wonderful idea sister. Do you want to go now?"

She silently nodded and made sure she had the vial as they stood up and Poseidon noticed she had some sort of envelope in her hand but didn't say anything about it. They stood next to each other as they each willed themselves to teleport to the park next to the closest one to the Empire State Building.

When they got there they looked around noticing nearly no one in the park, surprisingly. They then walked along the path until they reached the streets of New York. As they got closer to the adoption center, Poseidon noticed his sister looking more and more anxious. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, solacing her as he said, "it'll be okay, I promise. You'll get your child back one day."

She smiled sadly and nodded, wrapping her arm around his middle as they finally reached their destination. They stepped inside, looking around to see a lobby like area with a big desk, but no one sitting there. It was time.

Hestia took the vial, and stared at it. It was as if she was paralyzed. After feeling her brother's hand rest on her shoulder, she was able to look up at him, him nodding as he softly squeezed her shoulder. She nodded back and opened the vial, inhaling and exhaling deeply before drinking the potion.

Her body started to tingle, and she had the weirdest sensation she had ever felt. Then her body began to hurt. She couldn't discern where, or exactly what level it was, but she could feel it nonetheless. It was then smoke appeared out of nowhere, with a bluish hint to it. As quickly as it started, it all stopped. Her body no longer felt weird or hurt, and the smoke dissipated to reveal the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, seemingly staying in midair by no means or reason. She quickly and gently grabbed the baby and held it to her chest.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her precious child. It was a girl, presumably because of the pink blanket she was wrapped in. Her skin was a healthy tanish-pinkish color, with what looked to be black hair already on top of her head. Her eyes though were what took the goddess's breath away. Warm red eyes, with a green rim, just like the sea green eyes her brother had. Now all she needed was a name. The perfect name for the perfect child.

"Lydia. Lydia Adele Kara. My wonderful and perfect daughter."

A lone tear made it's way down the hearth goddess's face, but she made no move to wipe it off. She looked st her brother and smiled widely, stepping closer to him and asking if he wanted to hold her. He too had a smile on his face as he nodded, gently taking the baby from her grip. Little Lydia was silent all the while, being what must have been the quietest infant in the world.

After what felt like a century passing but in reality only ten minutes, the siblings gave each other a look that neither of them wanted to give. It was time to go. Poseidon kissed his daughter on the forehead before giving her back to her mother. Now that they were all here like this it was difficult to let her go, but she knew she had to.

More tears now freely flowing, she too kissed Lydia's forehead, whispering a heart breaking _I love you_ to the still silent baby before gently setting her on the desk, setting the envelope next to her. As she did this she noticed the Mist surrounding her daughter and changing her to have brown hair and eyes. She wondered if this was Hecate's doing, but she supposed it didn't matter.

With a melancholy look, she and her brother took one last look before hearing footsteps getting louder and louder. They quickly walked out of the building, feeling a breeze hit their faces as the door closed behind them. Hestia and Poseidon looked st each other before she said softly, "I'm going to go home. Come visit next time you're on Olympus." He nodded in recognition and replied with a yes before she disappeared, him doing the same to go to Atlantis.

When the hearth goddess got home, she numbly walked to her bed and collapsed, crying, feeling drained of any energy she could possibly have had. However as she laid there she felt hopeful that she and her daughter would reunite, and that no matter what knowing she defied all odds and finally had the one thing she always wanted. So she smiled a sad smile as she fell asleep, dreaming of her own happy family.


	10. Sorry

Hi guys, I'm really sorry for ghosting this story/series with no warning, but my mental health has gotten worse and I'm just dealing with a lot right now. I have also decided to go into the Navy. I don't know when I will go exactly since I haven't even taken the test yet, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am NOT giving up on this story, I just need to make my living situations better and then I will be able to give daily uploads and share this amazing story I have in my head with all of you. Thank you so much to everyone who has given this story a chance, it honestly means the world to me. I came up with this story when I was 11, also at a really dark time, so knowing that there are people out there who like something kind of original I came up with that I pictured myself living through is insane. Thanks again, and I promise to return and finish this series, even if it's years down the road.


End file.
